Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices for monitoring vital signs, e.g., saturation of peripheral oxygen, or SpO2.
Description of the Related Art
SpO2, sometimes referred to as the ‘fifth vital sign’, represents a patient's blood oxygen saturation. Medical professionals can detect hypoxemia, i.e. a deficiency of oxygen, by monitoring a patient's SpO2. Values between about 95-100% are considered normal; those below this indicate hypoxemia, and will typically trigger an alarm in a hospital setting. A technique called pulse oximetry measures SpO2. Technically this parameter is determined from a patient's arterial oxygen saturation, or SaO2, which is a percentage of oxygenated arterial hemoglobin present in their blood. Functional hemoglobin molecules can bind with up to four oxygen molecules to yield ‘oxygenated’ hemoglobin (HbO2). A hemoglobin molecule bound to less than four oxygen molecules is classified as ‘reduced’ hemoglobin (Hb). Conventional pulse oximeters feature algorithms that assume only HbO2 and Hb are present in the blood, and measure SpO2 from the ratio of oxygenated hemoglobin to the total amount of hemoglobin (both oxygenated and reduced) according to equation (1):
                              SpO          ⁢                                          ⁢          2                =                              HbO            ⁢                                                  ⁢            2                                              HbO              ⁢                                                          ⁢              2                        +            Hb                                              (        1        )            HbO2 and Hb feature different absorption spectra in the visible and infrared regions, and can therefore be measured optically. Conventional pulse oximeters thus typically feature light sources (most typically light-emitting diodes, or LEDs) that radiate in the red (near 660 nm) and infrared (typically between 900-950 nm) spectral regions. A photodetector measures a portion of radiation at each wavelength that transmits through the patient's pulsating blood, but is not absorbed. At 660 nm, for example, Hb absorbs about ten times as much radiation as HbO2, whereas at 905 nm HbO2 absorbs about two times as much radiation as Hb. Detection of transmitted radiation at these wavelengths yields two time-dependent waveforms, each called a plethysmogram (PPG), that an oximeter analyzes to solve for SpO2 as defined in equation (1) above.
Specifically, the oximeter processes PPG waveforms measured with red (RED(PPG)) and infrared (IR(PPG)) wavelengths to determine time-dependent AC signals and time-independent DC signals. The term ‘AC’ signals, as used herein, refers to a portion of a PPG waveform that varies relatively rapidly with time, e.g. the portion of the signal originating by pulsations in the patient's blood. ‘DC’ signals, in contrast, are portions of the PPG that are relatively invariant with time, e.g. the portion of the signal originating from scattering off of components such as bone, skin, and non-pulsating components of the patient's blood.
More specifically, AC signals are measured from a heartbeat-induced pulse present in both waveforms. The pulse represents a pressure wave, launched by the heart, which propagates through the patient's vasculature and causes a time-dependent increase in volume in both arteries and capillaries. When the pressure pulse reaches vasculature irradiated by the oximeter's optical system, a temporary volumetric increase results in a relatively large optical absorption according to the Beer-Lambert Law. DC signals originate from radiation scattering from static components such as bone, skin, and relatively non-pulsatile components of both arterial and venous blood. Typically only about 0.5-1% of the total signal measured by the photodetector originates from the AC signal, with the remainder originating from the DC signal. Separation of AC and DC signals is typically done with both analog and digital filtering techniques that are well-known in the art.
During pulse oximetry a normalized ‘r’ value is typically calculated from AC and DC signals using equation (2), below:
                    r        =                              660            ⁢                                                  ⁢                                          nm                ⁡                                  (                  AC                  )                                            /              660                        ⁢                                                  ⁢                          nm              ⁡                              (                DC                )                                                          905            ⁢                                                  ⁢                                          nm                ⁡                                  (                  AC                  )                                            /              905                        ⁢                                                  ⁢                          nm              ⁡                              (                DC                )                                                                        (        2        )            r, which is sometimes called a ‘ratio of ratios’ (RoR), represents a ratio of Hb to HbO2. It equates an actual SpO2 value, which ranges from 0-100% O2, to an empirical relationship that resembles a non-linear equation. Above about 70% O2 this equation typically yields values that are accurate to a few percent. Measurements below this value, while not necessarily accurate, still indicate a hypoxic patient in need of medical attention.
Pulse oximeters for measuring SpO2 were originally developed in 1972, and have evolved over the last 30 years to a point where they are commonplace in nearly all vital sign monitors for in-hospital use. Typical pulse oximeters feature a probe encased in a clothespin-shaped housing that includes both red and infrared LEDs, and a photodetector that detects radiation from the LEDs after it passes through a portion of the patient's body. The probe typically clips to a patient's index finger. Most probes operate in a transmission-mode optical geometry, and relay analog waveforms measured by LEDs and the photodetector to an external processing unit. The processing unit is typically integrated into a stand-alone monitor that measures only SpO2 and pulse rate (determined from the AC signal of one of the PPG waveforms), or a complete vital sign monitor that measures SpO2 along with systolic (SYS), mean (MAP), and diastolic (DIA) blood pressure, heart rate (HR), respiratory rate (RR), and temperature (TEMP). In both cases the oximeter probe typically connects to the monitor through a cable. Alternate configurations of SpO2 monitors include those that operate in reflection-mode optical geometries, probes that clip onto appendages other than the patient's finger (e.g. their ear or forehead), and processing units that are worn directly on the patient's body (e.g. their wrist). In some cases PPG waveforms, along with SpO2 and pulse rate values, are sent wirelessly from the oximeter to a remote display.
Because it is based on an optical measurement, pulse oximetry can be extremely sensitive to a patient's motion. Activities such as walking, finger tapping, falling, and convulsing can result in a number of artifacts that distort both the AC and DC components of waveforms measured with the oximeter's optical system. Motion-related activities, for example, can cause the oximeter probe to move relative to the patient's finger, change the amount of ambient light that irradiates the photodetector, and disrupt both arterial and venus blood flow in vasculature measured by the optical system. Each of these events can generate artifacts that, in some cases, are similar to the AC and DC signals within the PPG waveforms. Ultimately this can cause the pulse oximeter to generate inaccurate values and false alarms.
Oximeters suffer other problems outside of their measurement accuracy. Probes encapsulating a patient's index finger can be uncomfortable and awkward, especially when worn for extended periods of time. Pulse oximeters that lack body-worn processing units can only provide measurements when a patient is sedentary and attached to a bedside monitor; they are impractical for ambulatory patients moving about the hospital, making it difficult to provide true continuous monitoring. Most body-worn oximeters typically lack systems for continuously measuring all vital signs, and particularly blood pressure, from a patient.